gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Unity
History After the conclusion of the war between the Solar Federation and the Teran Empire a special taskforce was created with the purpose of maintaining peace between the two factions. The group was co-founded and lead by Ace Strike and Caleb Royal. Structure Despite starting off small, support from both the Solar Federation and the Teran Empire caused Unity to swell in size and power. Over a short period of time membership had grown signifigantly to the point where the group actually became a political faction despite being a peace keeping force. By this time Unity had developed distinct groups that helped maintain the effectiveness of the organization. United Council The ruling body of Unity. The united council consists of twelve members, six from the Solar Federation and six from the Teran Empire. These six were further broken down into smaller groups of three leaders from both the military and elected members of politics. Together the council decided on the best course of action concerning recent events and to anticipate any potential threat to the stability of peace between the SF and the Teran. If necessary, council members could take direct action and overrule and/or seize control over military actions declared by either side. Membership included: *Ace Strike (Co-Founder and Solar Federation military representative) *Caleb Royal (Co-Founder and head Teran Empire military representative) *Terance Victor (Political representative of the Solar Federation) *Barry Norm (Political representative of the Teran Empire) United Intelligence The brains and eyes of Unity. United Intelligence was in charge of collecting information both publically and covertly. Intelligence itself was broken down into smaller ranks called marks. The higher the mark, the more authority and skill a member had. Each member of intelligence recieved the best training in concealment, infiltration, investigation, first aid, and hand to hand combat. 'Bottom Tier' *Mark I: Entry level, minor security clearance. They typically serve as the public face of United Intelligence. *Mark II: Essentially Mark I's that have shown basic efficiency in their work. Mark II's report to Mark III's and assist Mark I's when neccesary. 'Mid Tier' *Mark III: The leadership of the lesser tiers. Mark III's handle cases that are outside of the training of Mark I's. They are also responsible for mission control of the lower teir. *Mark IV: The first level of the upper tier. Mark IV's recieve further training in tactics and stealth and are given higher clearance than Mark III for missions. *Mark V: Considered the middle of the Marks. Mark V's recieve additional training in first aid and typically function as handlers to the Mark IV. 'Advanced Tier' The Advanced Tier deals with all high priority operations. These include neutralizing and infiltration terrorist groups, recovering stolen top secret information, and running United Intelligence overall. Each member of the advanced tier was given use of the Flasher, a small hand held device that induces short term memory loss when used. *Mark VI: The start of the Advanced Tier. Mark VI's are given advanced training in marksmenship and infiltration. VI's also recieve considerable training in nearly all forms of stealth *Mark VII: *Mark VIII: *Mark IX: 2nd highest rank. Mark IX recieve the best training in all fields of stealth, combat, and first aid. Mark IX are typically seen in the company of Mark X members and are given the ability to promote any bottom-mid tier marks to Mark VI status. However promotions must be approved by X's. *Mark X: The highest rank in intelligence. X's deal with only the most dangerous of assignments and report directly to the United Council. Members with the rank of Mark X can also promote any member to any tier. Military Division The military operations of Unity are dealt with by this group. While United Intelligence was the brains and eyes, the military division was the heart and soul of the organization. Pilots are selected from both the Solar Federation and the Teran Empire, regardless of rank. Members of this group are allowed to modify their mobile suits or to use a model of their preference. All machines controlled by Unity are painted a default white and red to differentiate them from other groups. The MD is broken down into the following groups: *Research and Development *Mobile Suit Corps **Titan Squad **Alpha Team *Transportation and Retrieval List of Mobile Suits owned/produced by Unity Owned *NC-1.5 Gundam *NC-F Vector *NC-V *NC-2 Transcendor Gundam *TNC-1 Victory *NC-3 United Gundam *NC-4 Harbinger Gundam *NC/EX-1 *NC/EX-2 Neon Gundam *NC/EX-3 Angel Gundam Mass Produced *GM Type C *Zulu Type C *GM Shadow *Zulu Hunter *Zulu Burst Mass Production Type Category:Organizations Category:Faction Category:Future Era